Six and Four train Initiates
by district12divergentribute
Summary: Six and four! Candor or Dauntless! Initiates! Paintball!
1. New Initiates

**A.N. Any good fanfic person has made one of these, well anyone who has read Divergent and has a fanfic page. Guessed what it is? Its Six and Four train initiates.**

When I wake Tobias is not lying next to me, I panic. That is until I hear the shower running. I glance at the clock that reads 8:15. "ARGGGHHH" I yell "TOBIAS YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME LATE!" We have to be by the net at 8:30. Tobias emerges from the bathroom grinning, "You just looked so peaceful!"

"I do NOT want to be late for my first day as instructor!"

"Oh well, just have a quick shower!"

I run into the shower and have a quick wash. I do my makeup and hair in a way that will make me look fierce. When I come out Tobias is dressed and ready. We head towards the net excited. Me and Tobias are going to be training the initiates, Christina and Uriah the Dauntless born.

"So are you going to be Six?" Tobias asks, breaking me from my thoughts,

"Yeah I think I will," I answer him,

"Are we going to tell them that we're together?"

"Nah, let's see how long it takes them! I bet it takes at least a week!"

"Really, I bet it's only going to take 2 days!"

"No way, that's really quick!"

"Well, a week is too long to go without kissing you," Tobias sulks,

"Then let's have a kiss for luck!"

Then we kiss, we've arrived at the net and we stand there kissing for, I dunno, 5 minutes?

"Woahh get a room, wait you have one so why you kiss in public bro?" Uriah comments,

I blush and gather myself, the initiates will arrive soon. Christina and Uriah know we aren't going to tell them about us; and that I'm going to play Six. We hear people arriving above us and I arrange my face to be fierce.

(Tobias pov)

When the first person jumps down (a boy from Candor) he looks scared when he sees my Tri- I mean Six. And I'm not surprised! She looks really fierce wearing an angry scowl. If I didn't know better I would think that she was in a really bad mood. "TOBIAS, HELLLOOOO!" It's Tris, she's looking at me annoyed. Oh whoops.

"Hmmm?" I reply,

"Make the announcement, this is Jacob," She adds,

"FIRST JUMPER JACOB!" I oblige, after him comes Sarah, Harry, Holly, Emma, Jasmin, Theo, James, Sam and Paul, in that order. Christina and Uriah leave with the Dauntless-born.

"Right, gather round. I'm Four and this is Six. We wil-"

"Wait, four and six like the numbers?" One boy, Sam I think, smirks. I let Tris deal with him this time. She stalks up to him with narrowed eyes, "We got these names for a reason, and it's a title I'm VERY proud of. We got into Dauntless for a reason as well, and we are respected here. One more joke about our names and I will personally make sure you become factionless. UNDERSTAND?!" she spits in his face, making sure the rest of the group can just about hear her words. She turns around and I see a slight smile reach the corners of her mouth, one only I see before she composes herself.

When we reach the Pit I spot several boys staring at Tris, MY Tris, I can tell she notices it too. She glances at me and I raise my eyebrows, she nods understanding me perfectly. I flip around and glare at the boys "Anyone here who can think they can hit on an Instructor is VERY much mistaken," I see Tris smirk and she whispers "Doesn't that sound like someone you know!" I glare at her knowing she means herself, to be honest I expected her to mention it.

When we arrive at the Cafeteria we start to inform the Initiates about where we are, and realise they went off to explore the Pit shops. Tris gets annoyed and jumps on a dining table and yells across the Pit "INITIATES NOBODY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I have a feeling everyone in the compound heard her. Several Dauntless grin up at her and tell the Initiates that they should get a move on, or she will get angry. In 30 seconds flat all the Initiates are back. We tell them to grab a seat and we go and join our friends at our usual table. Theo and James try to join us at our table and talk to Tris, but she ignores them and every time they try to talk to her she talk louder and louder, blocking out their voices. I grin as they walk away and carry on with our conversation. "So how was the first day with the itchy-bitchy newbies?" Zeke asks

"Not bad, Tobias caught them staring at me though!" Tris informs them, and I playfully roll my eyes and punch her on the arm,

"OOOOW, I can imagine that didn't go well! I'm going to try and make them find out with our telling them! That way I haven't broken any promises and you can't attack me!" Christina giggles.

"That reminds me, CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS AT MY PLACE TONIGHT PEOPLE!" Zeke yells at us "8 O'CLOCK SHARP, NO MAKINGOUT BEFOREHAND!" The last part he aims at me and Tris.

"OHHHH, come on Trissywissy, we need to go get you some party clothes, it's been a week since we last went!" I see Tris groan as she gets dragged off to go shopping, she hates going shopping!

 **A.N. What do you think, I need some ideas for Candor or Dauntless!**


	2. Candor or Dauntless

**A.N. Sorry it's been a little while, I'll try to upload once a week! Thanks for your support. Now I'll leave it to Tris and Four to be soppy!**

(Tris pov)

When I emerge from the shops I'm loaded down with thousands of bags. Christina insisted on going to every single clothes, makeup and shoe shop in the Dauntless compound before settling on what I would be wearing. She brought me some 'sexy lingerie', just in case; it's a black lacy bra and thong, with rhinestones decorating the hems. My t-shirt is a loose fitting black crop-top and my trousers are plain black leggings. Christina also got me a black leather jacket and some new combat boots. She got me some night black eyeliner and deep red lipstick.

When we get to Tobias's apartment he moves to look in my bags and I whirl them away from him saying "Nah-ah, you get ready then go ahead without me, I'll join you in a few hours!"

While Christina does my makeup she doesn't let me look in the mirror. When she finally lets me go and look I gasp at the transformation. I look 100% more badass. She's done my hair in a high ponytail and managed to make my eyes look a stunning blue, rather than grey. My clothes show off my imperfect body in the perfect way, showing my few curves and hiding my wideness. Instead of just looking small and out of place I look terrifying and I can't wait to see Tobias's expression.

When Christina and I arrive at Zeke's apartment we are instantly hit with the smell of alcohol. We enter the building to hear Zeke yell "IF I DON'T KNOW YOU GET OUT NOW!" Most of the Dauntless plod out the door with only me, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Four and the initiates remaining. When Tobias glances up and sees me his bottom lip pretty much touches the floor, I giggle and tell Tobias he can close his mouth now, which he does hurriedly. "God Tris, you look damn sexy!" Tobias whispers to me as I sit next to him. Zeke informs us that "It's my apartment, so I go first," He looks around sees Tobias, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless…" Tobias says unsure. Zeke grins and says, "Sing Justin Beiber's Baby!" Tobias groans and obliges.

"Six, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks me

"Dauntless obviously!" I reply,

"Ok, come into the Pit with me,"

"Ok…" I follow Tobias to the Pit where he turns to me holding a box. When I realise what he's doing it was my turns for my mouth to drop to the floor. "Tris Prior, from the moment I saw you I was in love, you understand me perfectly and make me happy when I'm sad. Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" He looks so cute and anxious that I get lost in his eyes for a moment "Tris..?" He anxiously asks, "YES, YES YES YES YEEEESSSS!" I squeal and jump into his arms, we kiss happily and I can't stop grinning for the rest of the game.

When we get home I look at my ring happily and gasp when I realise the ring has ' _the perfect ten_ ' engraved in the band.

(Tobias pov)

I hear a gasp and go into the living room to see Tris holding her ring with tears streaming down her face. I gently wipe her tears away and ask her what's wrong. "I just saw the engraving…" she gasps. I tilt her chin up to face me, "I love you," And then we kiss.

 **A.N. So romantic! I promise I'll use the other suggestions in the future! Hope you enjoyed, what will the other initiates think now? Sorry it's not as long, I'll upload a longer one soon.**


End file.
